A Royal Rumble Surprise
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: What happens when a WWE superstars wife stresses out too much at the Royal Rumble?


A Night Not To Be Forgotten

It was the night of the WWE Pay-Per-View event, The Royal Rumble and Randy was in his dressing room preparing for his match. His wife Jessica was in catering talking to a few of their friends. Since the event was in St. Louis, Jessica was able to attend. Jessica was sitting at a table with John Cena, Sheamus and Kelly-Kelly.

"How are you feeling?" John asked.

"Tired." Jessica answered.

"I can imagine. How much longer?" Kelly asked.

"3 weeks." Jessica answered. "And I can't wait. I am so done with being pregnant."

As they continued talking, Randy made his way towards the ring. He just wanted to win the match and go home with his wife. Jessica, John, Sheamus and Kelly watched the TV in catering. Randy was up against Wade Barrett. Jessica didn't like Wade and everyone knew it. As the match went on, Wade and Randy went rounds with each other. Wade was finally disqualified after slapping Randy across the face.

Even though the bell had rung, Wade wasn't done with his assult on Randy. Wade pulled out a table and set it up in the ring. Randy battled with every bit of energy he had left. Jessica watched in horror as Wade put Randy through the table. John watched Jessica as she waited for Randy to get up. When Randy didn't move, Jessica sat up tall. John stood up and ran out of the room.

Before they knew it, John was running out to the ring to help Randy. Following John were the medics with a stretcher. Jessica was worried about her husband. Once they carried Randy back stage, John came and got Jessica and took her to see Randy. Randy was unconscious and Jessica had tears in her eyes.

"We're going to take him to the nearest hospital." a medic told Jessica and John.

"I want to go with him." Jessica stated.

"I'll drive you." John responded.

Once they were at the hospital, the medics took Randy straight back into the ER while John and Jessica sat in the waiting room. As the hours passed, Jessica was really starting to worry about her husband. John was doing his best to keep her calm. After about 4 hours, Jessica started to feel some pressure from the baby and took some deep breaths as she placed her hands on her stomach.

"Are you ok?" John asked.

"The baby is causing a lot of pressure." Jessica answered.

"Should I get a nurse?" John asked.

"Yes. I think my water just broke." Jessica answered.

John went over and got a nurse who had Jessica sit in a wheel chair and took her up to labor and delivery. John told the nurse that Jessica's husband was in the ER and to let the doctor know what was happening. Jessica was taken into a room and hooked up to monitors. A doctor came in and checked Jessica and the baby.

"JOHN!" Jessica yelled.

"What?" John asked as he rushed into the room.

"Hold my hand. They hurt so bad." Jessica answered.

"What hurts?" John asked.

"The contractions. The stress from tonight caused me to go into labor. I'm already 5 cm dilated." Jessica asked as another contraction hit her and she squeezed John's hand.

"I hope that Randy wakes up soon." John stated.

"And if he doesn't, I need you here to help me. I can't do this alone." Jessica responded.

"Of course I will be here for you. But I just hope that Randy wakes up soon so he can be in here withyou." John stated.

"Me too." Jessica responded as a doctor walked in.

"Mrs. Orton?" she asked.

"Yes." Jessica answered.

"I'm Dr. Andrews. Your husband is in stable condition and in the next half hour we can move him up here to be with you. He's awake but very groggy due to the pain medication that I have him on. He broke his collarbone but I was able to fuse it together and he should heal just fine." he stated.

"Thank you." Jessica responded as another contraction came over her. "I have a feeling that in the next two hours, my husband will be a first time father."

"That's wonderful. Congratulations. Mrs. Orton, do you mind if I look at your contraction read out?" Dr. Andrews asked.

"Sure." Jessica answered.

"They are rather close together. I'm going to go get your husband now and hopefully be back in enough time." Dr. Andrews stated before leaving the room.

Twenty minutes later, Dr. Andrews wheeled Randy into Jessica's room. Randy was still half out of it but he knew that his wife was right there with him. John stood on the right side of Jessica as her doctor came in to check on her and the baby.

"It's time to push." the doctor stated.

"Push what?" Randy asked.

"Randy, we're having a baby." Jessica answered.

"I know we are. In 3 weeks." Randy stated.

"No Randy, tonight. I went into labor due to the stress of you being hurt in the ring." Jessica answered as she got into position to have the baby.

"Tonight? We're having a baby tonight?" Randy asked.

"YES!" John and Jessica answered.

"OKAY! Let's have a baby." Randy stated.

Jessica pushed for nearly 30 minutes before needing to rest. After resting for 2 contractions, Jessica started pushing again. After pushing for another 30 minutes, the room was filled with the cries of a newborn baby. Once Jessica and the baby were cleaned up and the baby was weighed and measured, the nurse brought the baby over to Jessica.

"Congratulations Mom and Dad. She's perfect. 7Lbs 8ozs and 21 inches long." the nurse stated.

"Thank you." Jessica responded as she held their daughter for the first time.

"She looks just like her mommy." Randy stated as he finally sat up in his bed.

"And her daddy too." Jessica responded.

"I'll leave you three to bond. Congratulations." John stated as he headed towards the door.

"John, wait." Jessica stated.

"Hmm?" John asked.

"Thank you for being here for us." Jessica answered.

"You're welcome." John stated.

"John, don't you want to hold your niece?" Jessica asked.

"I would love to." John answered. "What's her name?"

"Oliva Riley Orton." Jessica responded.

After hold Olivia, John handed her back to her parents and headed towards the hotel. Jessica and Olivia were released two days later and Randy was released on the third day. Once they arrived home from the Royal Rumble, Olivia was introduced to the rest of their family. Randy and Jessica couldn't have been happier than they were the moment their daughter was brought into the world.


End file.
